Will you be my soulmate?
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Regina is a young woman who works for businessman Gold. He sends her to a strange place, where lives Robin Locksley, who has something that Gold wants. She's here to take it but find herself very attracted to the mysterious and seducing man. He seems to have big secret, that he can't tell her despite how much he wishes. She can't help but wanting ot find out the truth. Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing._**

* * *

" **Miss Mills, I give you the Sherwood case,",** Gold is fed up, this case has been following him since years now.

" **Mr Gold…"** , Regina is surprised of course, and well it's kind of nice to feel that your work is appreciated but she cannot work this case and especially not now, she was just about to take the time off she asked a year ago.

" **I want results and I want them for yesterday. You should live tonight! It's a bloody hell, to find the house!"** , Mr Gold is a rich businessman, when he says "should", it's obviously not an advice. If he's where he's now, it's because he has no scruple.

" **Listen Gold, I'm flattered but I can't, I was actually leaving because I'm taking my time off, time off that I asked you to take last year!"** , she didn't mean to snap at him, at her boss but well she has a temper and god knows how Gold can be infuriating.

There is a long silence following, she's trying to see if she pissed him off enough for her to be fired, and he's just staring at her with a smirk. Gold is not the kind of man, who smiles because he's happy or wants to share his joy with you. He's not happy and doesn't have joy.

No, he's the kind to smile when somebody died and laugh when someone's hurt.

" **Miss Mills, let's be clear. As long as you work for me, you will do as I say. Now, if you feel like being unemployed then be my guest. But it would be sad for you to be in the streets alone with a fatherless kid. By the way is your mother still the wonderful woman she used to be?",** and this is why she hates that man; he doesn't mind hitting under the belt. He knows she needs the job because she is a mother. And that her own mother is cold heart bitch, who wouldn't care about her offspring to be jobless and homeless. Especially not after the way Regina acted about Leopold.

" **No, she's even better. She says Hello and send her condoleance about your wife. " Woman leaving to see the word with a pirate, what a tragedy". I still do care about my job but since you signed and allowed me to go off, it would be pretty illegal to fired me now.",** Regina feels pretty proud about her retort but she knows better than to smile, so she replies with a very professional tone.

" **Yes, yes my dear… I shouldn't be surprised that you know about laws and such, dating an outlaw and getting engaged with a lawyer. How is Leopold, still mourning his first wife I've heard? Lovely Eva."** , of course he would have something to say back. Actually, she doesn't care about her ex fiancé, but Daniel, her puppy love was nothing like an outlaw, kind and nice, yes but nothing like a bandit.

" **I don't see how we got to talk about our private life, gossip in the office, doesn't seem like you. I guess that having everybody leaving you does change a man. So I'm gonna go, I need to pick up my son…",** she couldn't help to thrown that. The only thing she wants is to go back home.

" **Oh yes, Henry. Does he still see his birth mother? Is she still trying to take him away because you're an...unfitting mother? That's not true…. but wait this is why you want some time off maybe. It wouldn't help your case, if you got fired or a complaint in your file, I guess. So let's do something, you go and take care of the Sherwood case, and as soon as you finish, you can go and take as much time as you want. You know what, I'm being so nice that you can go and stay at a house the company owns and stay with your son while you handle this tiny little case."** , he looks at expectedly while she's trying to find the loop in his proposal. He breaks the silence and asks with a smirk.

" **Do we have a deal, dearie?"**

" **No, I don't do deals with you. I'll just do what I'm ask and then leave."** , she has seen the disappointment in his eye but he then, returns to his normal arrogant face.

" **Call it as you want, Regina. Deal, agreement. You know what I mean!"**

Regina doesn't reply, just takes the file on his desk and leaves the room as quickly as she can without looking like she's running.

" **Oh lord, it had to be in the fucking Jumanji"** , says Regina as she drives on the road. At first she thought, she only had to cross the forest but now it feels like she's only engulfing in more and more. At a point, her GPS stops to work and the last thing she can see in the screen is " **Lost signal. Please, restart".** Before she can even do it, the screen turns black.

" **Damn it",** she hits the wheel and slows down the engine.

" **Okay, what do I do now?",** Regina looks at her phone and there's also no signal, she takes her eyes back on the road and looks around. There's only a way which seems pretty unused and calm. There is absolutely nothing around, on both side of the car there's the wild forest; she decides to wait a bit, maybe signal will come back. Or maybe she should just keep moving and hope that there isn't intersections. The sun starts to disappear behind the highest trees so the brunette decides to indeed move forward.

She doesn't know how much she has driven, only that the light get weaker and weaker and despite the AC in the car she can feel how the temperature has dropped.

She arrives at an intersection, there's two ways, one to the left, the other to the right.

They both seem pretty similar, she hesitates a long time and takes the road to the left. After, 15 minutes she feels like she's being followed.

" **That's ridiculous! Stop being silly "** , there's nobody here and that's probably why she's creeping out now, she's veing crazy right now.

She slows the engine again, when she sees something on the road, looks like a dog, a big one. It looks like it's hurt and might be blinded by her light, she turns down the car and steps out with the blanket she had on her lap. For a short instant she thinks " **What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I gonna do with a blanket ! ",** but her thoughts are long forgotten when she reaches the animal. He must be a wolf, he's big. There's a bit of blood on his torso but the wound doesn't seem bad enough to prevent him from moving.

" **What's wrong with you, hmm? Are you hurt somewhere else?"** , her voice is soft and she can't help to caress the thick fur.

Regina doesn't see clearly, until there is light coming behind her. She gasps when she realises it cannot be hers, since the car's keys are in her hand. She turns around, and is immediately blinded. She hadn't realize how far she is from her car. She waits and the car in front of her still doesn't move, she stands up and walks toward it, leaving the wounded animal behind with her blanket wrapped around him.

" **What the fuck!"** , she had hoped that the driver would have turned down his lights or done something. She is now a few meters away from the silver car and the lights are finally turned off. For a few minutes, she can't see any difference because her eyes still hurt from staring right in front of the powerful lights.

The driver goes out, and she still doesn't see him, only a figure but she starts to really creep out, and stops moving forward. Now, she realizes how this person could be a killer or some psycho and she runs toward her car.

" **Where are the fucking keys!",** the door won't open. She can't stop pressing the buttons but it still won't open. A hand grips her shoulder and she turns back to kick her assailant right in the face, breaking his nose.

She hears three things, her heart beating fast, the stranger's nose being breaking and..; his voice. Talking to her.

" **I came for you, Regina."**

 ** _Hey guys please let a lot of review so I can keep on! Let me know what you think about it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**She hears three things, her heart is beating fast, the stranger's nose breaking and..; his voice talking to her.**

 **" I came for you, Regina."**

* * *

Her heart beats so fast she feels like it could burst out of her chest.

She opens her eyes, her chest burns and she doesn't control her body; she kicks and throws punches whenever she can't, no matter what she hits.

She hears his voice calling for her again, and after what seems to be an hour she's finally able to really look in front of her, to see what's in front of her.

Her heart still burns but she's slowly getting her breathing under control. Then, she realizes how close she is from the man in front of her and quickly pushes him out but he grabs her arm hard, so she slaps him even harder.

Panic is slightly raising again in her brain.

 _ **"WHAT THE FUCK SYDNEY!",**_ Regina is mad, probably more than mad.

 _ **"What the fuck is wrong with you to grab me like that! And to even touch me! Don't you dare doing this again! Are you out of your mind! Why in the hell are you even here!? How! Did you followed me!?"**_ , Sydney is stunned, he never took Regina for such a boxer, and he never thought she could swear like that. His head is throbbing with pain.

 _ **" Damn Regina, you can definitely throw a punch or a right hook!"**_ , he touches his jaw in pain, he's sure it will left some bruise, besides his noses which is currently bleeding.

 _ **" Did Gold send you?Of course, you're his spy!"**_ , once again she pushes him out of her personal space and the brunette also takes a few step back.

 _ **" No Regina, I...would never do that!"**_ , he can't help to feel sad at what he sees in her eyes, she doesn't trust him obviously, but she also has no esteem for him. He tries to reach out for her but she sends him a death glare.

 _ **"Like I would trust you! Did you come to assault me!"**_ , her eyes are looking straight at him but doesn't look that surprised.

 _ **" No. Seriously, I wanted to be sure you were safe!"**_

 _ **" Really, so what's that!",**_ she points out his crotch and he automatically blushes, because he knows exactly what she's talking about.

 _ **" You fucking perv!".**_

It's not that he's some perv, at least that's what he says to himself. But having the woman he wants so much so close to him, he's definitely disturbing. He couldn't help himself feel her hot body against his, how her small hands had pushed and touched his body fighting against him. How he felt her panic shaking her whole body when he had intentionally grabbed her hard. Or the way she sounded so scared and fragile and vulnerable with him overpowering her.

But now she's looking at him like she never did before and he doesn't like it. It had cost him a lot to be where he is- well where he was. He had to manipulate and beg to work with her all those years; and to even pretend to earn her trust and now it's all gone because he couldn't control his reaction.

 _Damn it!_

 _ **" Now Sydney answer me. What are you doing here?"**_

She looks more like her usual self now but he can still feel she's not comfortable with him so he decides to step back.

 _ **" I'm sorry. I never meant to startle you or anything. Gold said that you would need help with the case and I thought I could help you, investigate a bit maybe."**_

Regina still doesn't trust him and she probably will never- _wait not like I trusted him EVER, AT ALL!_

 _ **"Gold said that? Gold said that I "would need help"?",**_ she asks with her perfectly shaped eyebrows raises at him.

 _ **"Well that you may need help.",**_ she nods at him with her arms crossed.

 _ **" Whatever Sydney…"**_

He starts to talk again, rambling about trivial things. But Regina's mind is far, she turned around and looked at the road, where the dog/ wolf was.

She walks toward the spot at the floor, there's blood, but no animal and no blanket left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a private clinic somewhere in Boston.**

 _ **" Mr GOLD, may I talk to you?",**_ the doctor asks with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Gold turns his head and nods slightly, then looks again at the woman in the bed.

Outside the room, stand a team consist of the greatest doctors in United States and even in the world. A team of extremely intelligent people who yet are totally afraid of the man currently standing in front of them. The oldest doctor, a blond haired man with blue eyes, tall and slim takes a few steps toward the old man.

 _ **" Mr GOLD, the last biopsy has come back and the results are not good but still not as bad as we had expected…."**_

The poor doctor unloads all his jargon medical and it's only when Gold snapped at him, that he realizes he's being talking nonsense for at least 15 minutes.

 _ **" Listen Dr. Blonde Thing, I don't care what you think. I wanna know what's happening with my wife! So talk NOW!"**_

 _ **" Mr GOLD, your wife's general state hasn't yet deteriorated but it's more than probably due to the artificial coma we just put her into, thanks to it, her body had time to get rest but that isn't going to last. Her vitals aren't gonna stay stable for long and there's a limit to what Science can do. When her lungs are going to stop working we will help her with a breathing apparatus, but then it's gonna be her kidney next and she's already not eating on her own."**_

Gold cuts the doctor once again, with his eyes full of anger.

 _ **" So what do you mean! What the next step!?"**_

 _ **" Mr. GOLD, I thin… We suggest you to orientate yourself in others directions. Your wife isn't going to get better unless a… miracle or magic. We don't even know what's wrong with her except that she's very ill and that her body has already suffered from a lot of damage. For now…"**_

 _ **" For now,? I WANT YOU TO DO ALL YOU INCOMPETENTS COULD POSSIBLY DO! BECAUSE IF MY WIFE DIE, I'LL COME FOR YOU AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!"**_

Gold takes a deep breathe and tries to soothe his anger down for a bit.

 _ **" So why don't you just FIND what's killing my wife and THEN, cures her. Dears doctors, you should really invest in some candle, you will need them to pray every day and night until you cure her and so I won't destroy you!"**_

With Gold back in the room where Belle is currently fighting for her life, the doctors can finally breathe and start new analyses.

He looks at his wife, her usually auburn wavy hair are now flat and greasy. Her skin is dull and ashy, and that emphasizes how she looks small in her hospital bed. She's so skinny that her hands and head look disproportionates, she's sweating and the strong hospital odor is hard to keeps staring at her hand, where used to be her wedding bands, but with the chemio they had to remove them.

A few hours later, Belle starts to gain consciousness back. Gold talks to her and tries to calm her down.

 _ **" Belle, you're alright. You're at the clinic and I swear doctor will cure you! Okay?",**_ but she doesn't seem to hear him, she keeps shaking her head and whispering things.

Doctors said that she was going to wake up from her coma and probably be disoriented, but it looks like she's having nightmares.

Eventually, Gold loses his patience and shakes her shoulder a bit roughly. That seems to work though, because she is shaked out of her trance.

 _ **" Rumple….. I miss you so…...much! I…...love you. You know I do!"**_ , what a sight to see, Gold Rumple crying on his ill wife laps.

 _ **" Belle, I know. I'm sorry. I miss you too.",**_ he can't stop sobbing because he knows this is all his fault.

 _ **" Listen, promise me something. Because you own me!",**_ here she is dying but still have his heart in her hand, somehow.

 _ **" Okay, everything you want! What?"**_

 _ **" My sister….. she has a baby. Maybe she hasn't yet…...but I'm sure she's with….child….A boy… From a powerful creature….but she ran away….bring her back...protect the child…. Named him Gideon…Prophecy….Love him like our…. Because she's gonna…..die…. she'll be with me…. she betrayed them to go with….. on the other side….. Be careful, you can't… No, the woman, he'll love her….. You can't. Don't….. Magic..."**_

And that was it, her eyes which couldn't focus, got closed and she went back into the artificial coma, the medicine finally worked or she gave up.

Gold knows she was delusional but what if part of what she said were true.

Belle did have a sister. And most importantly, he needs magic and power to cure Belle. Either a very very dark magic or a very bright one, and he doesn't possess that, here. He needs to go back to his old mansion.

He sweared to Belle, not to use magic but... _Saving her life is a good excuse, right? Well, a good reason at least._

It's been a long time, since he hasn't use that kind of magic and it can do it in broad daylight.

That night, he goes to his mansion and searches for information about what Belle has told him. He reads the files, he had asked to Sydney about Belle's family and he's unpleasantly surprised to find that Robin Locksley's name appears several times.

Several times is definitely too much.

He diales Sydney numbers and waits:

 _ **" It's Gold. I want you to stay with Mills but most importantly to search about the Lockleys. I want to know every damn details about them. Keep Regina as an excuse and use her as your shield if things heat up. She's there to close the case, and she must not know what it is really about! Sydney if you play it well, we can both have what we want! I'll keep in touch!"**_

Regina feels a bit dizzy but at the same time she feels awake,and aware of her environnement; like she's a pray and that predators are watching her and it's a feeling she can't shake off.

Of course, having a psycho a fews steps away from you doesn't help to feel secure, or at least to calm down your anxiety.

She tries to calm down, taking deep breaths like earlier but she cannot do it now.

She looks outside the windows, despite the fact that she locked herself in her car she can feel the cold coming from the forest.

A locket never seem so useless before.

The highest trees are swaying with the wind but except for that the forest is calm, too calm. If she lets her mind wandering too much she can see eyes in the dark, shining and, looking straight to her soul.

She blinks a fews times and turns her head abruptly to the other side of the car to meet forest again. So instead she looks at the car, her hands on the wheels ready to leave, like she even knows where to go. A look to the wing mirror and she sees Sydney talking on the phone, probably to Gold.

 _God, I hate them._

Fifteen minutes later, Sydney comes and knocks on the window of the passenger side, she stares at him and has no intention to open up. So he knocks again and she hears his voice saying her name.

 _ **" Regina… I need to talk."**_

She wants to say something as _" Like I care!"_ but instead just rolls her eyes with anger and slightly opens the window next to her, immediately cold wind engulfs itself in the car and she can't help lets out a curse.

Sydney walks toward her quickly and smiles at her face when the cold hits her. He erases that smile fast when he sees the glance she throws at him.

 _ **" What!",**_ she isn't mad anymore at just deeply annoyed at him. And also disgusted by the way he slightly bends over her car, and how his face is way too close from hers; even though there's a glass separating them, so when he smiles and lets -how much of a creep he is- shown; she feels like she might not be able to control her surge to run over him with his car.

She wishes she could have magic sometimes but she never knows if she would rather be able to poof herself away or to throw ball fire with her hands.

Eventually, she looks him in the eyes and realizes he had started to talk, the only thing she catches is the last thing he says:

 _ **" Let's head to the Locksley House, tonight. We need to move!"**_

* * *

 **So I realized I wasn't very clear, Regina doesn't have magic in this world, yet. Sydney is just the creepy dude that he always has been and Gold does have magic and know that Regina have the potential to do magic.**

 **It's a fiction about vampires anyway so they will be magic involved.**

 **Please make sure to let a review to let me know what y'all guys think.**

 **Peace,**


End file.
